Love hurts
by Hannah-be-dope
Summary: Nudge has been waiting for Iggy to realize her forever and finally when she's doing vocabulary will he finally realize his feelings for her when the word Amorous comes up? Will it start a relationship or show Nudge how bad love really hurts?
1. Corrobro what?

**Okay i got this idea when i was writing my vocab words down so it's going to be about my vocab words just in a Niggy way p.s i LOVE niggy!**

Nudge's p.o.v

Hmmm i'm home alone... what a surprise(note the sarcasm). Its really not because ever since Fang came back and Iggy and Ella got _together_ after Iggy got his eyesight back I've been home alone... A LOT. Yeah i'm not a big fan of Iggy and Ella's relationship, i mean come on at least i have wings! But no i will always be just a little sister to Iggy no matter how hard i try or what type of clothes i wear. Ugh whatever i'm just going to do my vocab and get it over with. I use to like school but now since we've been in it for a whole year and 7th grade has VERY hard words to comprehend(yeah it took me forever to learn and spell that word!) I now HATE school!

"Anybody hommmmeeee" and that would be Iggy but of course i didn't answer i just waited for him to come in the living room and see me on the ground with index cards and paper all around me. "NUDGE!" he always gets excited when he sees me but of coures he doesn't like me the way i like him* sigh*

"Hey Iggy" i think he heard the depression in my voice but chose to ignore it

"Whatcha doinnnnn?"

"Vocab"

"Need help" his eyes lit up with hope as he sat down beside me

"Ummm don't you have a date with Ella tonight?" was he really blowing off Ella for me, were my dreams coming true? or was this some joke life keeps playing with me?

"oh... yeah" his voice died down but his eyes sparkled like they always did when he got an idea "I ccould just cancel" and his hand reached for his phone already dialing her number.

"No no no no you go ahead have fun, i'll just go over to Lucy's and play with her and Angel when i get done" CANCEL CANCEL CANCEL!

"Hey Ell's listen Nudge needs help with her homework so i'll have to miss out on dinner tonight" he winked at me and of course made my heart skip a beat.

"I'm sorry babe*YUCK* but she really needs help and these words look really hard*lie he hasn't even looked at them* so just go over to Jj's ok?... I'm sorry babe but you know how hard 7th grade is... Love you bye" and he hung up "okay now lets start with the vocab huh?"

"Iggy you are sooo weird"

"I know i know but you have to love me, now whats the first word?"

"Corroborate" i replied as writing the word down on my index card "It's a verb so it goes on a yellow card" me and my OCD... yeah thats what living in subways stations can do to you.

"Corrobro what?"

"Corroborate, it means to confirm or to back up with evidence" he looked at me as if i was speaking Alien language... oh boy this is going to be hard "Okay so it's like... Okay what if you told Gazzy that you could blow up a bird house better than him and he wanted proof", "You would have to show him and if you did blow up the bird house better than him-

"Which i would" he interrupted

"Yes you would. Anyway you corroborated it or back up your words with evidence"

"Okay i get it next word"

"Ummm- A-uh..." i always loved this word it, was Amorous and it means feeling love, especially in sexual tense, i never did this before but i had a lot of imformation on the word itself. "It's Amorous" I said writing the word down on a purple index card "It's a Adjective so it goes on the purple index card"**(An: I really color code my figures of speech hehe)**

"Let's save that definition for last" ummm he already knew the definition so why was he making me save it...

"Okay?" it was more of an question than an answer

"You'll understand when we get to it" was all he said in return

"Okay then." "Next is Decorous"

"Decore what?" oh boy here we go again..

* * *

**Lol okay i really like this fiction and i think i got Iggy's reading and comprehending level right and i always thought of Nudge being really smart for her age considering she can hack into the governmental system. soo tell me what you think and Iggy is devloping feelings for nudge if you haven't notice*hint* hint* The word amorous*hint* *hint**


	2. Unicorn Blood

**I forgot my disclaimer soo**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum ride, but i do own my other characters that will be in the next chapter *hint* Hint* I also don't own these vocab words i got them from my teacher's video called Quack! Vocabulary.**

**This Chapter is dedicated to ilovefangg Hehe check out her story Eraser it's really good!**

An: I'm skipping some words to get a move on with the story

* * *

Nudge's p.o.v

_**~3 hours and 12 words later~**_

"Iggy! Assail means to attack with words or force and if you don't stop singing "I'mmmmmmmmaaaaa you" im going to KILL you!"

"I'm sorry Nudge this is just like boringggggggg. I don't see why you have to do these words anyway shouldn't you be at cheer leading practice?"

I felt a blush rise up to my cheeks, the thing is i didn't make the team. I was _REALLY_ good but Ella took my spot on the team.

"Ella took my spot" i whispered so low his highly enhanced ears couldn't hear. When he got his eyesight back his ears stayed enhanced so all his other sense are still the same if you're wondering.

"Ella did what?"

"TOOK MY SPOT okay make fun of me go ahead your little miss perfect girlfriend took my spot, my sister max, and my lo-" i cut myself off before the word love could come out my mouth "Just forget it the next word is benevolent"

"I'm sorry Nudge but i do know you should be on the team" he whispered lightly "and the word means generous or kind"

**_~3 more hours later so it would be 8pm~_**

"IGGY I'M HUNGRY!"

" breakkkkkkkkkkkkkkk" this boy and his singing issues!

"What do you mean break my words are done?" no way was he getting me to do more i was done!

"You'lllll seeeeeee" him singing again

"Okay just cook i'm going to change kay?"

"Okie dokie Nudgey Pudgey" he smiled and winked at me and i already felt the blush rising to my cheeks

I ran upstairs and went into my room. I was going through my drawers when i found my superman underwear and tank top.

The tank top was plain black and had the superman sign on it and the underwear had '_superman'_ on the top and pictures of him all over.

**(picture on profile)**

Then i put in my belly button piercing(yeah when max said i could get my ear pierced i took advantaged of it... haha well that went over like a ton of freakin' elephants!) anyways it was a superman one... Duhhh have you seen my bed spread? **(bed spread on profile too!)  
**Well after i changed i ran down stairs while putting my curly hair in a bun. You're probably wondering why i'm running down stairs in just underwaer and an tank top that doesn't even cover up my belly... Well when you lived with sexiest pigs all your life you figure they undress you with their eyes anyways, but still when i got down stairs Iggy turnd around and his eyes almost fell out of there sockets.

"Uhhhh N-Nudge umm... Never mind" he half screamed half yelled then a tint of pink appeared on his cheeks. i just giggled and sat down at the table waiting for my food.

"Here you go" he popped food down in front of me. Then he sat down

"You know Spaghetti sauce looks like blood. Ohhh you know unicorn purple is like unicorn blood! That's like really means because like if a sauce comes out and is unicorn purple it would be all like unicorn blood and i would be like 'OMG they killed unicorns' and you 'would be all like awwwww so sad now just eat' and Fang would be all like 'yumm but not as good as fried rat' and ewwwwwwww he tried to make me eat rat thats soooo gross like ZOMG Iggy can we hunt for unicorns after we leave here and Max is done saving the world?" I asked and shoved Spaghetti in my mouth while looking at him with my Bambi eyes.

"Suree Nudge i will hunt with you" he repiled while eating and laughing

"Help her hunt what?" that would be Max followed by Fang

"MAX!" I jumped up into her arms and held her close

"Awww Nudge i missed you too" she laughed and hugged me back

"I feel so loved" Fang said behind mMax with a smirk on his face i just rolled my eyes and moved my hug fest over to him

"Sooo what is Iggy helping you hunt Babe?" Max asked

"Oh he's helping me hunt unicorns because un-" Fangs hand covered my mouth and i smiled sheepishly

"Okay then. Me and Fang are going to check the blog because he thinks some girl might like Gazzy because she keeps asking about him" Max said while dragging Fang upstairs with their hands enter-winded.

"Okayy Nudge lets finish your last word"

* * *

**Sorry if it's short i'm in a rush because my daddy's on his way to pick me up so sorry for any mistakes!**

** ~Xoxoxo Hannah Xoxoxo~**

** Review?  
l  
**** l  
V **


	3. The stalker and The choice

**Wassup peoples! Sooo i know this is like the first i've updated in like forever but yeah and for all those FSU fan Whoooooohooooo! We killed the gators! And to all the Gators...ummm sucks for ya(: Ohhhhh and umm i'm only on chapter 2 and i have 10 review while one of my Twilight fanfics is on chapter 5 and only has 11... ONLY 11 ughhhh thats messed up but i like maximum ride better anyways! **

**Iggy: Shut up and get to the story for i can ki-**

**Me: IGGY SHUT UP!**

**Total: Hannah doesn't own Maximum ride because she's not an old man she just a teenager that has nothing better to do than update her storys for her wonderful reviewers! But she does own Kitty!**

**Me: Ummm thanks... i think?**

* * *

_Previously:_

_"Okayy Nudge lets finish your last word"_

_(Still in Nudge's pov)_

Okay i have no clue what Iggy's talking about I mean I finished my last wor- ohhhhh Amorous! Oh crap oh crap OH CRAP!

"Okayy let's do this thing!" Iggy yelled bringing me out of my 'Oh crap' thoughts.

"Kay the next word is amorous, it means feeling love, especially in sexual tense" I said quietly but he still heard.

"Explain Sexual tense" Iggy said

"Umm Ig's you know what it means, you and Ella do it all the time" I said trying to see what he was getting at.

"Who's Ella?" Oh gosh now he's playing dumb!

"Your girlfriend"

"What girlfriend... I have no girlfriend for right now" He replied winking at me. Ugh sexist pig!

"Okay what ever sexual tense is... umm k-kissing and stuff... yeah that!" I stuttered out. Wow i feel dumb!

"What's Kissing?"

"ZOMG SERIOUSLY IGGY!"

"Don't yell at me! I just want to know!" he replied with a mock hurt face

"You know what it is"

"I do so is this kissing?" and before i could reply his lips were on mine and all i could do was kiss back! He licked my bottom lip asking for permission which i gladly accepted.

**Max Pov**

After Fang and i went up stairs we went to his laptop.

"What's your password?"

"Ilovemax101" I turned around and have him a kiss on the cheek and logged into the computer

"So the girl that is 'stalking' Gazzy User's name is Kittykat101?" I asked with disbelief.

"Well i was chatting with her and she said she goes to his school and she just broke out of the _school_ in Texas but she doesn't have an accent. Also i asked her what her DNA was mixed with and she said it was 95% human, 2% Bird and 3% Cat and that's why her name is kittykat but it's kitty for short. She also said she has cat ears and a tail and she usually wears pants to hide the tail and keeps her hair in her face to hide the ears but one day Gazzy pushed her hair out of her face and saw the ears and so he showed her the wings and they promised each other not to tell, so don't yell at him and she showed him her tail and wings, her tail and ears are black put her wings are an bluish purple." Fang finished in one big breath. I turned around and said

"That is the longest sentence thats ever left your mouth!" he broke out it one of those Make-Max-Breathless smile and kissed me on my lips

"I know"

"I'm hungry so we'll just ask him about it tomorrow morning" today was Friday and he was at an friends house.

"Kay. Spaghettis left. Hungry too." Ahhh there's my non-talking boyfriend that i know and love

So i shut off the computer and walked down the stairs to be caught by the scene of Iggy and Nudge making out in the living room.

"IGGY NUDGE!" Don't get me wrong i would much rather Iggy date Nudge than Ella but they where in the living room! They broke apart right time the I of Iggy's name came out of my mouth and they both turned redder than red, well in Nudge's case darker**(no racism intended but since she can't turn red i said that!) **

"Max-i-um-EEP" was all Nudge said and Iggy was to stunded to say anything

"No, no i get it but Iggy pick one: Nudge or Ella, don't be a cheater" Iggy sighed and Nudge looked like she was about to cry so i went up to her and pulled her off to the side

"Nudge, babe, Ella had him first and you wouldn't want him to cheat on you would you?" She shook her head fighting off tears.

"So if it is meant to be he'll pick you okay sweetie?" She looked hopeful and nodded

"Thanks Max" She gave me a hug and ran up to her room. Iggy just fell back on the couch and buired his head in his hands, I went over and patted his back

"You'll figure it out don't worry" i gave his shoulders a squezze and walked over to the kitchen where Fang was waiting for me. He gave me a smile a kissed me.

"You handle it well, don't worry 'bout it, let them work it out" I smiled.

Fang.

He always made evrything better

_He is your soulmate i mean come on yall went through the whole Dylan thing, You two are impossible to break up_

_SHUT IT_ I snapped back at the voice but smiled, he was right though!

**Iggy's pov**

I didn't mean to kiss her, wait yes i did i mean UGH i don't know what i mean, it was just and urge like i had to do it and when i kissed sparks flew! I NEVER felt that with Ella! Then Max came and told me i had to pick... Nudge or Ella?

* * *

**Yippe FAX and NIGGY and do you want to meet Kitty in the next chapter or the one after that?**

**Well review! and vote on my poll for if Gazzy's to young to date!**

**Age's: Max-15**

**Fang-15**

**Iggy-15**

**Ella-14**

**Nudge-13(Just turned a couple of days ago)**

**Gazzy-9**

**Angel-7**


	4. Gazzy's back and Nudge is hungry!

**Heyyy guysz the chappysz finally up! sorry ummm yew better like this chapterr cuz it toook me all of christmasz to write n ik im usin txt talk rite noww so dnt tell me...sorry if it makesz it hard tew read im just in a rushh ! usin wifi suxxsz! welll...enjoy!**

**Nudge's P.o.v ~**

After I got in my room I slammed the door and fell onto my bed. _Ughhh! Why does this always happen to me_ I thought. I was just laying there thinking about everything; how right it felt to be in Iggy's arms, how I would feel if I was in Ella's spot, and how awkward it would be around Iggy now. _Ughhh!_ I'm only freaking 13! _Okay_, I told myself_ I'm just going to go to sleep and deal with this in the morning._

"Nudge" my baby's voice permeated throughout the room. Me and Gazzy are like Max and Angel now. After the whole Fang leaving thing, Iggy was busy trying to get Max to eat, Dylan realized Max would always love Fang no matter what happen and left, and for our little mind-controlling freak Angel….well let's just say she went all emo and was all like "OMG IT'S ALL MY FAULT, I'M SUCH AN EVIL LITTLE BRAT I COULDN'T JUST BE HAPPY WITH MAX'S RELATIONSHIP AND BLAH BLAH BLAH"…..well that's what my ears heard but ANYWAYS as I was saying that left me and Gazzy to fend for ourselves. So after watching Max lead for so long, I decided to look after Gazzy and put his health and things before mine. BUT right now was Nudge's sleep time so my brilliant reply was "mkldkskfhiefncvugaoop."

"Nudgeeeee, come onnnnn!" Gazzy said whilst climbing in my bed. I threw my arm over him knowing he couldn't resist the thing scarier than the school and erasers_…..SLEEP!_

~*~*2 minutes and a snore later*~*~

"Wait, GAZZY you're back! ZOMG HEYYYY! Soooo how was Jimmy's place? Was it fun? Were his parents nice? Huh? Huh? ANSWER ME!"

"Zmkahdirlruoal"

Haha that's how you know that even though we're not related by blood (besides Angel and Gazzy) that we're still related. Well it makes sense to me so…yeah! Like if you were to go into Max's room right now she'd probably through something at you and yell "JKHAUGILGDIVFANGHILDFIAL"

So that's why I just picked Gazzy up and put him on my hip. I walked down the stairs, into the kitchen and got greeted by the sight of Iggy cooking and Ella sitting on the counter talking.

"Hey guys, my baby's back!" I watched as Ella jumped and Iggy turned to see who my _baby _was. Ella's eyes widen when she saw Gazzy on my hip. Well he is shaped up like an eleven year old, so I'm not surprised. "So Iggy" I started with a smile. He just raised his eyebrows in reply, "I'm hungry" I finished with an award winning smile, my inner Nudge showing. He just rolled his eyes, turned around, and went back to cooking. "So Nudge, did you finish your homework?" Ella asked in and 'I already know the answer tone'

"Yup, it's all done" I told her with a smirk…I need to stop hanging out with Fang so much.

"Yes you do" Angle said coming in the front door.

"Shut up, you mind reading brat." I got a tongue in reply, I decided to do the mature thing….I stuck my tongue out back at her.

"So mature Nudge," Max said coming down the stairs with a smirking Fang behind her. So I stuck my tongue out at her while she laughed and Fang's smirk grew.

"Igggyyyyyy"

"Nudgeyyyyy" My heart skipped a beat at his reply.

"I'm hungryyyyy"

"I knowyyyy"

"Then hurry uppppyyyyy"

"Okayyyyyy" he said with a mocking tone

Let's just say our mini conversation started up a round of laughs or in Fang's case, a smile. Oh yeah, did I mention Gazzy was still on my hip?

* * *

**Did yew like it?**

**i hopee so...tell me yewr favoritee quotee, part or anything!**

** Love yew guys plus im gettin reviewsz and alretsz off da wall! **

**welll later!**


	5. Problems at breakfast and the mission

**Sooo I'm listening to ****Wiz Khalifa - This Plane and well I love this song! Just thought you guys should know, also I will be listening to The Band Perry - If I Die Young so there may be lyrics from both songs soooooo yay….OH AND I READ ANGEL AND UMM….I HATED IT UGHHH! I WILL GIVE NO SPOILERS but lets just say to make up for my disappointment this chapter will have LOTS of FAX!**

**Iggy: HANNAH DOESN'T OWN ANYBODY BUT KITTY (AND KYLE IF SHE GETS MAD AT ME) SO ONWARD!**

**Me: Thanks…..(:

* * *

**

We all were sitting at the table (Ella, Iggy, Me, Gazzy, Angel, Max and Fang) in that order too! So you may see how this will be a problem. Wait. What? You don't? Well, let me explain in further detail.

.ME. SEE! Ella _and_ I were sitting by Iggy and his leg was pushed up on mine. Not that I'm complaining or anything but this was a big problem. _A very big problem! _Gazzy, sensing my discomfort, shot me an_ 'are you okay?' _look and I gave him a tiny nod. If anybody saw our little exchange they showed no interest to question it. Well, they were pretty much watching Max and Fang because currently they were holding hands on the table and staring in each other's eyes. Iggy being Iggy ruined the moment by clearing his throat. Max face turned scarlet red as she tore her eyes off of Fang's and made a cover around her face using her hair while on the other hand Fang turned away and a smirk danced across his face. You know what I did? I kicked Iggy as hard as I could under the table. Iggy took in a deep hiss of breath and slowly exhaled it causing all attention to focus on him instead of max. So I decided to play dumb.

"Oh dear Iggy, _are you okay_?" I said in faux concern. And let's just say if looks could kill, I would be deader than a doornail.

"Just peachy," Was his famous reply. I just shrugged and started eating my bacon.

Okay, so I started eating first so I finished first. After I put my plate in the sink I grabbed my laptop (I claimed the new one) and got on YouTube. I typed in _if I die young _by Band Perry and let it play. I flew up to the top branch and stated singing along with the song.

_**If I die young bury me in satin**_

_**Lay me down on a bed of roses**_

_**Sink me in the river at dawn**_

_**Send me away with the words of a love song **__I want this to happen when I die_

_**oh oh oh oh **_

_**Lord make me a rainbow, I'll shine down on my mother**__ Max and the flock came out when I started singing this part and I looked dead at Max as I sung it._

_**She'll know I'm safe with you when she stands under my colors, oh and**_

_**Life ain't always what you think it ought to be, no **_

_**ain't even grey, but she buries her baby**_

_**The sharp knife of a short life, well **_

_**I've had just enough time **__I closed my eyes and continued to sing_

_**If I die young bury me in satin**_

_**Lay me down on a bed of roses**_

_**Sink me in the river at dawn**_

_**Send me away with the words of a love song **_

_**The sharp knife of a short life, well **_

_**I've had just enough time**_

_**And I'll be wearing white when I come into your kingdom**_

_**I'm as green as the ring on my little cold finger**_

_**I've never known the lovin' of a man **__I opened my eyes and looked at Iggy._

_**But it sure felt nice when he was holding my hand **__He kept my gaze with a small smile_

_**There's a boy here in town says he'll love me forever **__His smile got bigger_

_**Who would have thought forever could be severed by**_

_**The sharp knife of a short life, well **_

_**I've had just enough timeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee**_

_**So put on your best boys and I'll wear my pearls**_

_**What I never did is done**_

_**A penny for my thoughts, oh no I'll sell them for a dollar **__I looked at Angel at smiled_

_**They're worth so much more after I'm a goner**_

_**And maybe then you'll hear the words I been singin' **_

_**Funny when you're dead how people start listenin' **__I looked at Fang because after he let everything he said made sense_

_**If I die young bury me in satin**_

_**Lay me down on a bed of roses**_

_**Sink me in the river at dawn**_

_**Send me away with the words of a love song **_

_**oh oh **_

_**The ballad of a dove **_

_**Go with peace and love**_

_**Gather up your tears, keep 'em in your pocket **__I looked at Max as if to say 'Do this when I die'_

_**Save them for a time when your really gonna need 'em oh**_

_**The sharp knife of a short life, well **_

_**I've had just enough time**_

_**So put on your best boys and I'll wear my pearls**_

I jumped out of the tree and snapped open my wings just before I hit the ground. I walked up to the flock.

"Where's Ella?" I asked like i really cared.

"Shower," Iggy said catching onto my _'I really could care less'_ vibe.

"Umm….guys we kind of have a mission Jeb told Me and Fang so we kind of have to go. Today" Max said, twisting her hair on her finger like she always does when she's nervous. (I never noticed until Fang told me)

Well, as you probably figured that little twenty-one words sentence (yes I can count!) went over like a ton of bricks!

* * *

**Sorry most of it's lyrics but i needed a cliff hanger for reviews!**


	6. All is fair in love and war

_**So to all the people who read Angel...are you still Fax or are you team Mylan now?**_

_**Nudge p.o.v**_

"_Umm….guys we kind of have a mission Jeb told Me and Fang so we kind of have to go. Today" Max said, twisting her hair on her finger like she always does when she's nervous. (I never noticed until Fang told me)_

_Well, as you probably figured that little twenty-one words sentence (yes I can count!) went over like a ton of bricks!_

"WHAT! You mean I have to leave Ella? Max please tell me this is a joke!" Iggy pleaded.

"Sorry Igs but we're leaving while she's in the shower." Max said in a _no further discussion _tone. "U and a in 3…..2!"

We took a running start and we were up in the air. You see when you've been on the run all your whole life there really is no three because the bad guys hear you and_ always_ attack on three!

I felt bad about leaving Ella but now I had Iggy all to myself. Selfish? Yes. True? Also yes. But, like the saying goes; all is fair in love and war. So baby bring on the war! Anyways we were up in the air right now, and I'm bored so I'm flying in circles around Iggy. Well, that was until he grabbed my hand. Yeah, you read that right he grabbed my hand. **( I was writing this while watching the last NASA space shuttle shoot up on t.v) **So here we are, in the air holding hands where the whole flock can see us. And you know what else? Our wings weren't even hitting each other. But what got me was that he had a hissy fit about leaving Ella and now he's holding _my _hand! I had to share pretty much everything my whole life and now I'm tired of it! I let go of his hand and pulled in my wings but pulled them back out after I dropped a good 20 feet away from the rest of the flock.

Max and Fang could still see me and that's all that mattered to me right now. I could practically feel Iggy's eyes staring at me with a confused expression but I'm glad he was confused because ever since I realized my feelings for him I've be confused! I've ask myself_ why does he like a girl who doesn't have wings? Why does he like a girl who can't even handle a foam ball hitting her in the face? _And the biggest question of all;_ why doesn't he like me? _So now I'm glad somebody else shares my confusion! _**That's mean Nudge.**_ Angel's voice came in my head. It took me five minutes to calm myself and let's just say Angel got a very mean reply! But right now I don't even care if she told Max what I said because I'm pissed! I mean come on I'm not even fifteen yet people! Ugh! It would be like Gazzy having relationship problems.

It's been a good thirty minutes and I'm hungry but I'm not saying anything because I don't want to fly up and tell Max so I'm dealing with it.

Forty minutes.

Fifty. I flew back up to Max. "I'M HUNGRY!" She just laughed.

"We're landing in five," Max yelled to the rest of the flock. "And Nudge go easy on him, he's just as confused as you are." She whispered to me. Now I probably shouldn't be taking advice from a girl who took more than three years to actually figure out she was in love and even more to admit it, but I knew she was right. I just sighed and dropped back down where I was before.

"Hey, look I'm sorry all this is happening and I-I- I'm really sorry! I'm just confused like I didn't think you liked me so I started dating Ella then you started showing your feeling and-" I cut off Iggy's rambling by gently kissing him on the lips. He kissed back if you wanted to know. But, that's not the point the point is that in the kiss I told him everything was going to be okay….in time. I broke away from the kiss and nodded.

"I understand Iggy," I murmured.

"We're landing in 5…4….3…2!" Max yelled probably waiting for our moment to be over which it was. We all landed at the same time. "Okay so there's a McDonald's up the road and a Burger King down the street…which one?" A chorus of McDonald's went around the flock. So to McDonald we went.

Now when you ordered a lot of food people get suspicious. And that's exactly what happened. We ordered more than 100 dollars of food and they called the boss. So we took the food and ran.

After we all ate Max decided to camp out at an abandoned park. I was on a tree right of Max and left of Iggy. Iggy was talking to Gazzy about some bomb and Max and Fang were talking about the plan and holding hands. They were so cute! Anyways I took advantage of this and went to sleep.

**(I was going to stop here but I'll add two more paragraphs or so.) Ahhh never mind my head hurts! Sorry...Maybe next chapter will be longer! **


	7. NUDGE WAKE UP!

**_WOAH! I haven't been on in like forever! Yeah im sorry about that but i've been SUPER busy!_**

_Recap: After we all ate Max decided to camp out at an abandoned park. I was on a tree right of Max and left of Iggy. Iggy was talking to Gazzy about some bomb and Max and Fang were talking about the plan and holding hands. They were so cute! Anyways I took advantage of this and went to sleep._

"NUDGE WAKE UP!" I fell off the tree I was sleeping on but I was so shocked I didn't have time to snap out my wings so I hit the ground with a loud UMMPH.

"OOWWWWWWWW!" Okay I've broken more than 50 bones in my body but when I fell, well, I landed on my back and I think it broke a bone in my wings. I could feel my cheeks getting wet and I tried to hold back the other tears that were rushing forward.

"Gazzy! What'd you do!" Iggy yelped as he closed his wings and landed beside me on the ground. _Great now HE gets to see me cry over a stupid bone._

"Iggy, I didn-n't mean to i-I just wanted to scare her I promise!" Gazzy stuttered .

"Yeah, well look how that worked out!" Iggy complained as he picked me up. I gasp as his hand hit my back and even more tears came out my eyes.

"Crap, Nudge I'm sorry." Iggy apologized as he tried to move me carefully over to a less bumpy place to lay or sit.

"It's fineee." I moaned out as I tried my best not to cry. After Iggy sat me down carefully he asked me to pop out my wings. "ARE YOU KIDDING ME! I COULDN'T EVEN DO THAT IF I TRIED CAUSE ' YOU TWO KNUCKLE HEADS MADE ME BREAK A WING BONE AND I THAUGHT YOU WERE SMART!" I yelled at him a little bit louder than I planned on. I heard something, more like people, moving and I heard Max mutter something to Fang then they appeared in front of us.

"Oops" I whispered as Max glared at Iggy and Gazzy.

**DONT YELL AT ME! I just want to know that you people are still interested in my story! So sorry for the short chapter.**


	8. Thinky time

_Previously:_

"_NUDGE WAKE UP!" I fell off da tree but I was so shocked I didn't have time to snap out my wings so I hit the ground with a loud UMMPH._

"_OOWWWWWWWW!" Okay I've broken more than 50 bones in my body but when I fell, well, I landed on my back and I think it broke a bone in my wings. I could feel my cheeks getting wet and I tried to hold back the other tears that were rushing forward._

"_Gazzy! What'd you do!" Iggy yelped as he closed his wings and landed beside me on the ground. Great now HE gets to see me cry over a stupid bone._

"_Iggy, I didn-n't mean to i-I just wanted to scare her I promise!" Gazzy stuttered ._

"_Yeah, well look how that worked out!" Iggy complained as he picked me up. I gasp as his hand hit my back and even more tears came out my eyes._

"_Crap, Nudge I'm sorry." Iggy apologized as he tried to move me carefully over to a less bumpy place to lay or sit._

"_It's fineee." I moaned out as I tried my best not to cry. After Iggy sat me down carefully he asked me to pop out my wings. "ARE YOU KIDDING ME! I COULDN'T EVEN IF I TRIED CAUSE ' YOU TWO KNUCKLE HEADS MADE ME BREAK A WING BONE AND I THAUGHT YOU WERE SMART!" I yelled a little bit louder than I planned on. I heard something, more like people, moving and I heard Max mutter something to Fang then the appeared in front of us._

"_Oops" I whispered as Max glared at Iggy and Gazzy._

Now:

Max walked over to me and started shaking my shoulders. All kinds of pain went through my body but she just shook harder. More tears came out my eyes as I yelled stop. She just kept shaking and the tears turned into sobs. I heard a distant voice that sounded like Iggy's so I turned…. then I jumped awake and came face to face with Iggy .

"Are you crying?" Iggy asked

"Umm.. noo, my eyes just seem to be having an allergic reaction to an very emotional part of my dream. Hmmph. "

Iggy laughed and shook his head.

"Shut up! What time is it?" I snapped

"Umm.. well you see I don't have a watch and well it is dark soo.." He just started smiling. That jerk.

"Where is everybody else?"

"Sleeping."

"And you're up why?"

"I could ask you the same thing."

"YOU WOKE ME UP JERK!"

"Oh, yeah."

After that we just sat there staring at each other.

"Sooo.."

Iggy just stood up and flew back to his tree. I have no clue what I did or said wrong but he just turned away from me and I guess went to sleep? Ugh. Well, it nudge thinky time.

_I wonder what Jeb is going to have us do now. Like we've done it all really! Saved the world. Twice. Sooo.. ? Oohh! Maybe a boot camp? I think I saw some papers of Max's that had like an training program. That makes sense! We haven't been doing much so we haven't used our powers. Yay! But they have ugly outfits…OHHHH I can make my own! YESSSSSS! Now I just have to wait for the others to wake up.._


	9. READ

This may be and uncountinued story.. review if you want me to try and keep it. If not then I probably wont finish till summer.


	10. New chapter :D

**Sorry for the wait… lol im winging this so don't hurt me !**

**~ Previously ~**

_Iggy just stood up and flew back to his tree. I have no clue what I did or said wrong but he just turned away from me and I guess went to sleep? Ugh. Well, it nudge thinky time._

_I wonder what Jeb is going to have us do now. Like we've done it all really! Saved the world. Twice. Sooo.. ? Oohh! Maybe a boot camp? I think I saw some papers of Max's that had like an training program. That makes sense! We haven't been doing much so we haven't used our powers. Yay! But they have ugly outfits…OHHHH I can make my own! YESSSSSS! Now I just have to wait for the others to wake up.._

When the others woke up we all flew somewhere and ate. I don't remember where but it was somewhere I liked. I wasn't really paying attention. I'm like way too caught up in my own thoughts to pay attention to anything. Am I rambling? I think I am. I hate this ya' know? Being in love with a boy you grew up with, watching him fall for somebody else because you were too afraid to speak up and realizing he shares the same type of feelings for you as you do him. It sucks. Honestly. I have no idea what to do or how to do it. I want nothing more than to be with Iggy but…it's just not right… **Ella did admit to liking him first.. **I hate when she does this. _Cool angel. COOL._

"Hey Gazzy.."

"Yeah Nudge?"

"Whatcha doinngggg."

"Um…sitting in a tree..?"

"Oh…"

Yeah…I didn't plan on that conversation to end quick, but Iggy starting looking at me so I had to end it and fly away. But of course he followed me to wherever I decided to land.

"It doesn't have to be like this. We won't be home anytime soon so it could just be me and you Nudge. Just like you want it to be.." Iggy's arms snuck around my waist as his voice grew into a whisper. He breathes on my neck. "I'm perfectly fine with that if you are baby.."

Okay. I may not know much about seduction but I'm almost 100% positive Iggy was trying to seduce me. He NEVER called me baby. NEVER. And whatever seduction is I think I was falling for it.

"I-iggy. No." I tried to pull his arms from around me but his grip just got tighter and I gave up. There was no hope left for me unless I got mad. So I just relaxed into his arms and tried to reason with him.

"This isn't right. You know it isn't."

"We can make it right."

"No, we cant iggy. YOU LOVE HER." I ended up yelling without trying.

"Shhhhh." His lips touched my neck. That was it. I pushed him off me.

"Iggy. Forget it. You don't understand anything anymore. You being around boys your age changed you." I flew off to a new location to think.


End file.
